


I can't refuse

by Hatchico



Series: Shizaya one-shots [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sumo Wrestlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: Izaya sat there in his dark black Yakuta his eyes staring blankly at the match before him. It was always the same. Wait for the match to end and reward the winner. It's not like he wanted to do this but with Shiki watching him like a hawk it's not like he could refuse





	I can't refuse

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading chapter 17 of Memoirs of a geisha and for some reason, I decided to write this

Izaya sat there in his dark black Yakuta his eyes staring blankly at the match before him. It was always the same. Wait for the match to end and reward the winner. It's not like he wanted to do this but with Shiki watching him like a hawk, it's not like he could refuse.

Besides, it's not like he hated the act completely. He did occasionally get a good lay and Shiki, of course, paid him well for his services. Now don't get him wrong he wasn't in love with the job, after all, he has to deal with certain smelly individuals or ones who don't know any form of etiquette. It was the life he was given though he would just have to accept that. He licked his lips which may have seemed to be seductive to any onlookers but really he only did that because they were dry.

He watched as the one sumo wrestler was knocked down with the other standing victorious. Izaya slowly rose to congratulate the man. He held his chin up high and walked elegantly as if he were a dignified businessman. But of course, anyone who looked at his sash tied around his waist would know exactly what he was. After all, when the knot is tied in the front it makes it easier to take it off just like a prostitute at a whore house would do. But, Izaya liked to think of himself as a little above that. As he got closer the pungent smell of sweat invaded his senses and he did his very best not to allow his face to scrunch up in disgust.

The man took notice of him instantly looking him up and down as if he were fresh sushi. He saw his eyes lingering on his neck and he tilted it slightly so he could get a view of his collar as well.

"You truly are a beauty." He said as he stepped towards him.

Izaya couldn't help but compare the man to a great oak tree with how large he was. He smiled shyly none the less acting flattered by the compliment.

"Shall we?" he asked gently gliding his arms up to beckon the sumo towards him.

The other simply nodded and followed Izaya to a fairly large but bare room. Izaya had just turned back around to say something when the other had forced his tongue in his mouth while gripping Izaya's hips. He groaned out at the awful taste but kissed back with just as much fever. His Yakuta bunched up slightly at the tight grip as the larger man slid his tongue against Izaya's before he finally pulled away and waited for Izaya expectantly.

Izaya pulled off the sash and slowly let his Yakuta slide off his shoulders and fall to the floor into a puddle of black and gold. He got down to his knees and fluttered his eyelashes as he gazed up at the sumo with admiration as he lightly patted his barely concealed cock. The taste was foul and he swore the man hadn't bathed in months but then again, bathing was a luxury at the time so he just had to suck it up both figuratively and literally.

He got used to the taste after a while though and soon he began sucking on the large head that barely fit into his mouth before he gave up and just lapped at it before going down and giving his heavy sack the same treatment. He had to admit it did feel kinda nice sliding his mouth up and down the side of his dick and feeling it twitch before the other released all over his face and in his mouth was also somewhat enjoyable.

The sumo looked spent already which meant that he didn't have to worry about discomfort sitting for a bit or at least until the next winner he had to service which was sooner than he had wanted.

To his surprise, the next match which was a few days later was with your average looking sumo but also a very lean slightly masculine looking man with hair that seemed to shine like the sun. What really surprised him though was when that golden-haired man picked up the heavy sumo like he was nothing and tossed him out of the ring with ease. His heart thrummed with excitement and the man turned to him with eyes that seemed to say,

"You're mine"

Izaya stared back at him practically challenging him to come closer and as if reading his thoughts he did. No words were exchanged, Izaya simply felt himself being hoisted to his feet before he was led to the room he always went to please men and was stripped bare.

He didn't know what the man would do and was a bit scared especially after that display of inhuman strength. He felt lips on his neck gently sucking away his porcelain-like skin until a hickey bloomed before him. Izaya was used to being marked and knew he had makeup to cover up so he didn't mind too much. But Shizuo seemed to want to taste more of him and so he watched with slight fascination as he slid down to suck on his nipples until they were gleaming with saliva and he continued trailing his way down his body, gently kissing each patch of skin before finally, he stopped.

He down at the male curiously and gasped out when he saw the other lean in and gently lick his hole. Now no one has ever done that to him before so the feeling was quite new and odd to him but it wasn't a terrible feeling. In fact, when he pushed his tongue inside it became quite enjoyable and he couldn't hold back the soft moans as they slipped out of his rosy lips. This man seemed to like his reaction as he swore he heard him purr in delight before he pushed in deeper, his tongue sliding in and out of his insides, coating his walls with saliva.

It was such a wondrous feeling and his body acted accordingly as his toes curled up and he panted. So of course when that feeling suddenly went away he whined helplessly and looked down at the now smirking blond. He didn't know why he looked so amused until he realized that he was pouting and quickly tried to compose himself.

"I like it when you show genuine emotion. Don't be shy you can let your guard down around me."

"Whatever do you mean Heiwajima-san?"

"Shizuo. Call me Shizuo."

"Shizuo," Izaya repeated after a moment of hesitation.

"Good. Now as I was saying, I want to see the real you, I want you to come apart because of me."

He stood up towering over Izaya as he gripped the other's hip.

"Such a rare beauty. No man but I deserves the privilege of seeing you like this" he had said in a possessive tone.

"What do you-"

He was cut off by the male lifting his one leg to wrap around his waist before he plunged deep inside of him making him cry out in surprise and shoot his hands out to grip the man's shoulder tightly as his cock pushed deeper and deeper inside until he felt like he was about to burst.

"Are you okay? Is my big cock too much for you?" He asked as he nipped his ear.

Izaya's face was flush and he simply shook his head.

"I had larger." He said without thinking.

When he realized what he said it was already too late and he didn't even get a chance to apologize before the other was pistoning in and out of him. He shook with pleasure and moaned softly before Shizuo said,

"Moan my name. I want to be the only one that's on your mind." He stated between harsh thrust.

Izaya obliged his request and moaned "Shizuo" his moans getting louder and louder before he was practically screaming his name in pure bliss. It wasn't long before his face contorted with pleasure as he came undone and finally allowed himself to release his cum onto both of them.

It wasn't long before he felt himself being filled up until he felt full and finally when Shizuo pulled out he nearly sobbed as a fountain of cum poured down his legs out of his abused hole.

He felt lips brush against his own before the other slowly set him down on the floor before whispering that he'd be back for him and when he did that Izaya would be his and his alone.

After that, he stood and left the dazed man to his own devices who simply stared up at the ceiling and daydreamed about the blond's return.

He couldn't help but smile. If Shizuo wasn't lying he could finally get away from here without being stuck on the streets or worse.

The blond man made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Hope


End file.
